


Eres tú mi sol, la fe con que vivo

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo quiero siempre Sergio en mi equipo" & "Yo llevaría Sergio Ramos siempre a mi equipo"<br/>Fernando is Sergio's biggest fan. Sergio is Fernando's biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres tú mi sol, la fe con que vivo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day, everyone! I'm celebrating it writing about my love for these two and the love they have for each other. :)

They have always been each other's biggest fans. Sergio is always the first person who calls Fernando when he scores in a match, or when he's doing particularly well, and Fernando is the first person who calls Sergio when— well, after every match.  
Fernando knows that Sergio is basically the best and he likes to remember it to him every time he can. He likes to remember that to everyone as well, to be honest. And that's why Fernando proudly says all the time " _Yo quiero siempre Sergio en mi equipo_ " to Sergio, to himself and to the entire world.


End file.
